Double Trouble
by Winter Wolf3
Summary: A Pokemon Fanfic, when you actually ARE the Pokemon. When an Eevee and a Shuppet come together to form a Pokemon Team, things are rough. The Double Trouble team is here to cause Chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

_By BanetteGirl (Aspen) and Winter Wolf3 (Me)_

"Aspen! Look out! Behind you!" Came a shout from the distance. A small brown and light brown Pokémon, ears flat against the head, came out of the bushes. She charged forward, straight into the Kangaskhan, only to be knocked back again. She flew back slightly and landed with a thud in a pile of mud. _Great. _She thought, shook her pelt and glared at the large Pokemon.

A little purplish-bluish ghost turned and gasped. Her eyes went wide. "Emma! Are you okay?" She called. She stared at the Eevee before being distracted by a raging thunderbolt from the enraged Kangaskhan.

"I said look out!" She snapped at the Shuppet. She ran forward, using a quick attack. But the thunderbolt from the Kangaskhan jolted in front of her and she skidded to a halt, nearly being fried. Emma glances at Aspen who used a Shadowball to distract the Kangaskhan. She backed up slightly and then used Dig, hoping it'll work. She dug through the ground, paws digging quickly. Feeling a stomp from the Kangaskhan, she dug upwards and attacked the large pokemon as she scurried out of the ground. As Emma was landing, a punch hit the side of her, knocking the wind out. _Dizzy Punch. Crap._ She said and flew backwards, again.

A loud roar sounded from the Kangaskhan as the Shadowball hit the back of it. It turned and faced the Shuppet. Aspen looked at the Kangashkan and smirked, "Come on big fella, come get it." She taunted, and used Disable before using Pyschic. Kanghaskan growled and broke free of the Pyschic and Aspen gasped. "It didn't work?" She panicked and shook her head. She ended up repeatedily sending a Shadowball. Soon, the Shuppet got tired and looked at the large Pokemon. _Where is she?_ She thought to herself and scanned the area, not seeing her partner. The Kangahskan roared in annoyance and then, irritated, turned and left.

Aspen watched it leave and she floated to sit against the tree. She looked around once more to find her friend. No luck.

A groan sounded from the bushes and they rustled. Aspen floated up quickly and readied a Shadowball, just in case. When she saw Emma, she sighed in relief and the Shadowball faded. She floated over to her friend. "Use Wish to heal us both," Aspen commanded.

The other Pokemon glared at Aspen. "Wish is a SELF-healing move." She growled, slightly and then started to heal herself. After using wish, she looked around the clearing for her satchel. Seeing something shimmer in the bushes, she trotted over to it, Aspen following slowly. Emma stuck her head in the bushes and pulled it out of the bushes and looked at Aspen. "There should be an Oran Berry or two in there." She said. "Use your Pyschic move and get it yourself."

Aspen rolled her eyes and used her Pyschic and the Oran Berry floated out of the bag. She floated forward and ate the floating blue berry and then she felt better. She nodded. The little Shuppet floated toward the Eevee and sighed. "You need to be more careful," She scolded.

"ME?" Snapped Emma, her fur fluffing up. "You're the one worrying about me!"

Aspen shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. Did you get the item, or not?" She demanded, floating lower to the ground. The Shuppets' eyes scanned the clearing where Emma pulled the satchel out of the bushes. "I don't see anything," She said.

"It's right here!" Said Emma. She stuck her muzzle inside the satchel and pulled a small package out. She threw the item toward the flying Shuppet. "Look at it, open it up." There was string tied around the item. "I found a reviver seed on the way." She tossed the seed toward the Shuppet who used Psychic to lift it into the air and examine it.

Aspen kept quiet and she glared at Emma. She set the two items down, gently. "This isn't a Reviver Seed, stupid!" She said. "This is a Heal Seed!"

Emma sighed and flattened her ears. She looked at the ground and pawed at a pebble, flipping it over. "They all look the same," She murmured. "Just be lucky I got the stone." She said, pointing to the stone in the package. She turned to a tiny stream that seemed there. The stream was low, but she took several sips of the icy-cold water.

"At least this is the right stone," Aspen said, floating up beside Emma. "Take the package and we'll head into town… Maybe sell it for a good amount of money." She smirked. She looked at Emma and then turned away, her eyes shining with delight at the thought of the Pokecash.

Emma rolld her eyes, nodded, and nosed the package into the open satchel. "I wonder when we'll evolve…" She muttered through her teeth.

"Hopefully soon," Aspen told her, floating alongside the Eevee toward town. "It's about time I'm a Banette. Have you decided what you wanted to be?"

Emma's eyes grew wide and she looked up at Aspen. "Err… Sort of." She said, and smiled, sort of. "Maybe Glaceon or Espeon," She smiled at the thought, and the satchel fell, hitting her paw. "OW!" She yelped. She growled slightly.

"Haha!" Aspen laughed, looking at her and the package. "Just be careful, Leaf Stones are _rare_." She reminded her.

Emma mocked her before picking up the package again and scurrying along, thinking at what she wanted to be. There were so many possibilities and she froze at a thought. "Vaporeon, maybe?" She muttered, thinking of the Chimchar that attacked her when she was still little.

***Flashback Begins***

_Sighing, the flashback poured inside her mind, flooding away all other thoughts. She was standing in the middle of a clearing, rocks surrounded and so were bushes. She was directly in front of a fire__y Chimchar that was VERY angry._

_A shadow floated in some of the bushes, watching the battle. Emma wondered who or what it was but she paid attetnion back to the Chimchar who was blazing with rage. _

_While the shadow (Aspen) hid to watch the fight. Emma had taken an Oran Berry, not aware that it belonged to Chimchar. She was just wandering around, carrying her satchel. She was scavening for items, berries, or even food. But when she had picked up the Oran Berry, a screech sounded and thats when the Chimchar plowed at her._

_"I collected that Oran Berry! It belongs to ME! Not a weak little Eevee like you!" The Chimchar snapped at her, readying an Ember, a quite large one. _

_"I didn't mean to!" Cried Emma, backing up because she had been scared of the more and well-trained Chimchar. "I c-can find a-another!" She promised the Chimchar. She had eaten the berry, because she was hurt, hungry, and weak._

_"Ember!" The Chimchar yelled, firing the Ember straight at the Eevee who braced herself. She didn't know many moves and she wasn't quick enough to dodge it. _

_Aspen had been watching in the bushes, not knowing who they were or why they were fighting. She was just about to float in, to help the little Eevee, but stayed well-hidden in the shadows of trees and bushes. She watched the battle, carefully and was learning the different techniques the two were using. _

_As the Ember scorched the Eevee's pelt, she cried in pain before it disappeared. Emma stood up, shaking it off and trying to tackle the Chimchar. Though, the fiery-monkey was quicker, and he had dodged the little dog. Fury-swipes had swiped down the side of Emma, tearing out tufts of fur._

_Emma whined and suddenly, the little monkey-Pokémon was off of her. She lifted her head up weakly and saw a Shuppet that had entered the battle. The Shuppet had the Chimchar locked in a Night Shade attack. The Shuppet used another Night Shade, and the Chimchar fled, quickly. _

_The Shuppet turned and looked at the Eevee lying limp on the ground. "You okay?" it asked, quietly. "Here, take this Oran Berry, it'll make you feel better." She used Physchic._

_A little blue berry appeared in front of Emma and she ate it quickly. "Th-thanks." She murmured. "Who are you?" She stood up, feeling slightly better. She looked up at the floating Shuppet. _

_"Name's Aspen," The Shuppet replied, with a smirk. "I'm a Shuppet, as you can see." She smiled and did a little twirl in the air, a green bandana with stars was on her neck._

_"A-aspen?" Echoed Emma, staring at the bandana, wondering why she had one. Emma, herself, had one that looked like it, except yellow. _

_Aspen nodded. "Don't wear it out now!" She said. And smiled, sticking her tongue out. _

_Smiling, Emma weakly stood up. "Why did you help?" she asked, lifting her doggy-like head and looking at the Shuppet. She tilted her head to the side. _

_"You needed help, and I thought… Maybe, just MAYBE you and I could be partners." Aspen said, floating toward her. "What is your name?" She looked down at her._

_"Emma," She replied and nodded. "A team? I think that sounds about good." She nodded. _

_"Double Means Trouble," Said Aspen. "Double Trouble, the perfect team name, what do you think?"_

_"I love it," Emma replied, shaking her fluffy light brown neck. Her yellow bandana being covered by her fur. _

***Flashback Ends***

Emma shakes her head, and smiled and caught up to Shuppet, she trotted beside her, her neck fur bouncing to the sides.

"What happened?" Asked Aspen, looking at her.

"Just a little memory," replied Emma. "Double Means Trouble," She said, outloud.

"Ow, not that again." She sighed and shook her head, sailing into the small town.

Emma laughed and ran up beside her, carrying the package still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While in town, Emma and Aspen tried to sell the Leaf Stone. Not many bidders, but there were several grass Pokémon who were offering Pokécash. An Exeggute offered 100 Pokécash, and a Gloom offered 150 Pokécash. A Nuzleaf, who really wanted to become a Shiftrey, offered 225 Pokécash. Emma and Aspen wanted the highest bidder, but waited until more Pokémon came up and offered some money. Aspen glanced around town, and sighed. Everything seemed so peaceful, no trouble, no arguements, no practice-battling... She wanted to see some action, but... The town was peaceful. A little Snorunt and a Glalie were buying from the Kelecon Market. They smiled and walked away. A little Tailow and a Skitty were at the Kanghaskan Market, storing something... As it seemed.

Emma looked up at Aspen who seemed distracted. She barked once and Aspen jumped back and looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Why are you so distracted?" Emma asked, sitting down and nosing rubbing her paw over the Leaf Stone, trying to make it shine.

"Nothing," Replied Aspen and she turned the attention back to their stand.

A little Pichu came up to them, Pokécash in his little hands. He dropped it on the stand and stood on his tipe-toes, looking at the Leaf Stone. "Momma said this would be a good gift for one of my friends, her name is Shila, and she's a Nuzleaf." The little Pichu smiled up at Emma and Aspen. "Will 300 Pokécash be enough?" He asks. "Because, that's all Momma gave me."

Emma looked at Aspen who said nothing, but just watched the little Pichu. Her eyes seem to lock on him, as if she was reading his thoughts..."That will be fine," Emma said, softly. "Do you mind telling us your name, little one?" As she took the cash and counted it out and then nosed the Leaf Stone closer to him.

The little Pichu put 300 Pokécash on the counter of which the Shuppet and Eevee were selling their Leaf Stone. "My name is Thunder." He smiled and took the stone and nearly dropped it, but Aspen used a Pyschic and kept it in hsi hands.

"Take good care of it or I'll have to haunt you," Aspen said, in a joking voice. She then smiled and kept the Pyschic up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once I give it to Shila, she'll take the best care of it!" Thunder said, turned and trotted away, right next to a Raichu. They waved once at the Shuppet and Eevee before walking away. Aspen stopped the Pyschic once the stone was given to his mother.

Emma smiled as the little fella walked away. She turned and looked at Aspen. "At least we made SOME profit," She murmured, snatching the Pokécash and putting it in the satchel she carried.

Aspen looked at Emma. "He was cute, and nice." She smiled and stuck her tongue out, "Unlike you."

"Hey!" The Eevee growled, and shook her head. She glared at her friend and sighed. "Never mind this, let's get what we need and GO home." Walking away from their miniature stand, she walked to the middle of the town, only to bump into something. She fell back and went, 'Oof!' And the Pokécash went flying, but not far. It scattered all around the ground. Other Pokemon watched her and some chuckled at her.

Aspen floated up beside her, but her eyes were locked on the thing she bumped into. What she was looking at was another Eevee that had a blue tie-like thing wrapped around his ear. Beside the Eevee floated at a Haunter. "Watch where you're going!" Growled the little Eevee, turning on her. He had an annoyed look on his face. His brown eyes glaring at the other Eevee and he turned away.

"I-I'm sorry," Quickly said Emma, scavenging away to pick up the Pokécash. _Who are they? What are they? _She wondered, not looking up at who the Pokemon she bumped into.

Aspen blinked and just stared at the Haunter who was watching Emma pick up the cash. Something about him made her… feel… something. Aspen shook it away and watched the Haunter and Eevee walk away, murmuring something at each other. She turned and looked at her friend who was picking up the money. Using psychic, she picked up the spilled coins and floated them into the satchel that Emma carried with her bandana. "Who do you think they were?" She asked her. She made the pyschic disapper.

"I don't know, but they were sure rude!" Emma said, sadly. "I didn't even see WHAT they were." She nosed the satchel over her shoulder and looked at Aspen.

"One was an Eevee with a blue-tie like thingy tied around his ear. And the other…" She trailed off. "W-was a Haunter. I've never seen them before, but they looked like they knew what they were doing. They looked like a team… a gang like us." She told her and looked toward the direction where they disappeared out of town.

Emma nodded, slowly. "Right, hopefully we WON'T run into them, again… At least, _I_ won't run into them."

"Literally," Snickered Aspen. "One moment you were walking the next," She floated high in the air and then onto the ground. "BAM, you're on the ground!" She laughed.

Emma growled. "Let's just get the berries and GO HOME!" She said, trotting ahead to the Kelecon Market.

Aspen laughed, and floated up beside her. "Lighten up," She told her. "It was an accident. Maybe we SHOULD meet them again, maybe you can learn new moves from that Eevee." She looked at the Kelecons and said, "Two Oran Berries and one Reviver seed." She said quickly.

"That'll be 250 Pokécash," A blue Kelecon said.

"I can learn on my own," Emma told Aspen, getting out the Pokécash and giving it to the Kelecon. In return, the blue Pokémon gave her the Oran Berries and the Reviver Seed. She quickly put them in the light brown satchel.

"It doesn't hurt to get help," Aspen said. "You're SO stubborn, Emma!" She complained.

"And you're so annoying, Aspen!" Emma said, and smiled. "That's why you're my friend," She laughed and nudged her, heading home. "If we run into them again, we do. But right now, I just want to get home and rest for the day. My paws are KILLING me from fighting the Kangaskhan."

Aspen sighed and shook her head. "If you say so, besides, I am hungry." She said.

The two began walking home, to their tiny little home in the middle of the forest. But, Aspen couldn't help but ponder who the two mysteries Pokémon were. They looked as if she's seen them before… But she couldn't remember. The Haunter… She thought he was the leader, but she wasn't absolutely sure. She shook her head and followed after Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The team of Double Trouble continued through the forest out of town. Emma's paws hurt, still from battling with the Kangaskhan and her stomach growled for food. She looked around the forest, shadows lurking everywhere as the night fell and the stars overhead glimmered. The moon was their only source of light. Shaking her head, the little Eevee continued on with her pal, Aspen.

The Shuppet was looking around, popping in and out of shadows, looking for any possible dangers. She scanned the area and then turned and disappeared, hearing something.

Emma sighed. "I wish we'd evolve already," She told her friend. But when she heard no reply, she turned and saw that Aspen wasn't even there. "Aspen?" She called.

Aspen floated through the forest, feeling something. She followed the source and looked into a clearing. In the clearing she saw a flash of thunder. Gasping, she looked around the little clearing to find out where the thunderbolt came from. Seeing nothing, she floated into the middle of the clearing. She looked around and the moonlight shone down on her. "Hello?" She called.

No reply.

Another flash of thunder nearly hit Aspen. She dodged it quickly. "Who's there?" She called out.

Still, no reply.

She saw something move in the bushes and she floated toward it. She looked around and fired a Shadowball… The rustling stop and out came a groan. Out of the bushes floated a large Haunter, a hand to his head.

"What was that for?" The Haunter snapped, glaring at Aspen.

Aspen blinked, she saw this Haunter before. A flashback flashed in her mind and she remembered earlier today in town. "Y-you're th-that Haunter fr-from earlier!" She said, quickly and backed up. She examined the floating Haunter and then shook her head. "Where's that little punk friend of yours? The Eevee?" she demanded.

"Looking for food, as am I." He said, quickly and turned. "Stop messing with us." He snapped at her before floating away and blending into the shadows. Before he disappeared, Aspen noticed a small green bandana on his wrist. She remembered how the Eevee had a blue bandana-like thing tied around his right ear. She thought, _they both had bandanas… They must be a team of some sort._

Aspen watched him leave and shook her head. _I need to find out who they are and what they're doing! They're up to no good…_ Then using the shadows to her advantages, she followed him through the snow-covered forest. Snow started to fall gently, making the snowy forest even snowier. She followed him, as quietly as she can.

Emma had continued on, trying to get home. She sighed and nudged the brown wooden door open. She stepped inside the little home and looked around. She walked over to her bed which was a hammock hanging in one corner of the home. On the other side of the house was Aspen's bed, a small hole in the wall which had its own little bed. She threw her satchel on her bed and then walked outside again. The night had cooled down and felt a little better than from earlier. She saw a snow flake float gently from the sky and land on her nose. She looked up at the clouds, which were forming and making the snow fall down more.

The Eevee shook her head and trotted away from her house, making sure she closed the door tightly. She walked through the snowy forest and looked around. She needed to find her team-mate. She broke off into a trot and smelled the air, hoping to find her. As she trotted through the forest, she stopped to find a scent of Aspen. "ASPEN!" She called and got no reply. She then jumped, hearing something rustle in the bushes. She backed up and then tripped over a rock of some sort and tumble backwards down a hill. She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself, until something stopped her and she landed into bushes at the bottom of the hill. A log stopped her from rolling anymore. She ended up back feet in the air and head on the ground. "Owww," She complained, and opened her eyes; to see that she was face-to-face with someone else's face. She blinked, and it copied her. She realized she was looking into a stone. Standing up right, she noticed that what she was staring at was a pile of shiny stones… Not any shiny stones, but evolution stones.

Aspen was still following the Haunter she had run into. The Haunter had no idea that he had another ghost Pokémon following him. He just continued on, a search for something. The Shuppet continued after him, trying to find out where he was going and why… He seemed… Suspicious… Aspen waited until the Haunter crossed a stream and then she gracefully crossed over. Soon, the Haunter stopped suddenly and looked around. Aspen, being distracted, ended up crashing into a tree and she tried floating through it. But if she were to float through it, the Haunter would see her. So, she just crashed and took the pain.

The Haunter's voice started up. "Where are they?" He demanded.

"Follow me," Another voice said.

"Hurry up." Haunter snapped.

"Will you wait Ralan? I saw something roll down a hill and I think it landed in the stone pile." The voice said.

Aspen gasped, realizing whose voice it was. _It's the Eevee from earlier! _She shook her head floated half through the tree and looked at them. They began walking away, the Eevee leaving footsteps in the snow. "Hold on," Ralan, the Haunter said. He disappeared and ended up behind Aspen. "WHAT are you doing here?" The voice said loudly behind Aspen.

Aspen jumped forward and floated through the tree. She turned, seeing the large Haunter in front of her. "I-i-i.." she stammered and shook her head.

"You're coming with me." He smirked at the startled pokemon as he grabbed her with his hand

"LET ME GOOOO,' Aspen screamed

Emma heard the scream and took off running in some random direction only to have the echo repeating all over the forest, she stopped and looked around two shadows were walking towards her she ran back to the bushes and hid behind the stone pile.

"AWWW they have Aspen," she whispered

Emma listened on the conversation, hiding behind the stone pile, pleading for it not to give her away. She watched them carefully, and her eyes narrowed, watching them. She sighed quietly.

"LET ME GO," Aspen demanded and squirmed in his arms, ready to use a move but the grip tightened. She stopped squirming and didn't fire her Shadowball.

"Why," Ralan teased and shook his head. "I don't think I want to. You followed me," he said, evilly. And looked at the Eevee who looked at him.

"Because, you have no right to adduct me like this," she said puffing out her cheeks and she glared at him.

"Cute," he said rolling his eyes his grip on her tighten. He looked at the Eevee. "Shane, get one of the stones. An Everstone, perhaps?"

"Easy Ralan," The Eevee, Shane, said quietly. "You don't want to pop her eyes out do you?" He turned to the stone pile and nosed through the bushes. His eyes met another and a growl sounded as he saw Emma.

"Good point," The Haunter loosened his grip. And he used psychic and let go of the Shuppet, but kept her locked up with the psychic move. He looked toward the bushes, hearing a growl.

Emma jumped back, only to hit the log. "I-I." She gulped and shook her head. "F-firestone?" She said, and tapped the Firestone with her paw toward the Eevee.

"EMMA? You're here?" Yelled Aspen and she struggled but the grip of the psychic only tightened.

"Silence!" Snapped Ralan. And he glared at Emma who was being dragged out of the bushes by the tougher and stronger Eevee, Shane.

Shane dragged Emma out of the bushes and used Mimic to copy his leaders' psychic. He looked at Emma and Aspen and sat down. "Who are you and why do you keep following us?" He demanded, growling.

Haunter looked at Shane, quite interested in his attitude. He smirked and crossed his arms, waiting for one of the girls to speak.

Emma and Aspen exchanged glances and tried to get free. "There's no use," Emma growled at Aspen. "Stop struggling, we'll just make it-" She was cut off as the pain grew. "Worst!" She said in a high pitched voice. She looked at Shane and Ralan. She growled and used Wish, to heal herself and break free of the Pyschic. She broke free and then darted forward, knocking Shane off of his little feet. She walked over to the stones and stood in front of them. "Let Aspen go," She demanded to them.

Aspen looked at her and shook her head. "Do-don't do anything." She said, and looked at Ralan. She then stuck her tongue out at him randomly.

Ralan shook his head. "Why?" He asked, turning to face her.

Shane looked at her and then the stones. "No." He said and shook his head.

Emma growled, irritated and glared at them. "I said let her go!" She commanded her. She planted her feet, ready to use dig if she must. shook her head as more snow landed on it, pricking her fur with ice. "Or else," She said, in a dark voice.

Aspen struggled again and looked at Emma and nodded. "I'll be okay," she said, and readied a Shadowball. The Shadowball fired but the Haunter dodged it, taking Aspen with him.

"No use," Ralan said, darkly.

"Fine, don't let her go," Growled Emma, and she ended up storming her foot on the ground, irritated.

Aspen blinked, surprised and turned to face Ralan. She focused on him and a Shadowball formed, ready to fire at him. This time, the Haunter wasn't paying attention to her and the move hit him, knocking him over.

Shane charged at Emma, and his tail glowed, he used Iron Tail and slammed it on the Eevee. Emma dodged and then ended up stepping on something. She tried to use a Shadowball, but as she tried, her back paw ended up hitting a stone and she gasped, the Shadowball disappearing. She stared at it, knowing she hit one of the evolution stones. She shook her head, "N-n-no." She panicked. She didn't know which stone she hit.

The little Eevee began to glow, brightly under the snowy-clouds and moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aspen stared at her partner, wondering what she will evolve into. She watched the evolution carefully. She wanted to evolve, just like her leader. Sighing, she shook herself, really wanting to evolve.

"Get a stone!" Snapped Ralan at Shane. "Evolve into something, hurry!" He turned to watch the evolution, staring in annoyance. He crossed his arms.

Shane ran to the stone pile and shoved Emma aside as she continued to evolve. He looked at the stones. "Not until I know what she's evolving into!" He said to Ralan.

Emma felt the changes hit her. She stared at the ground as she felt a tail grow and longer ears. She looked around, seeing blue. _Vaporeon?_ She thought and suddenly, a pile of snow fell on her from a tree. She stood there and finished the evolution and then blinked. _What am I?_ She thought to herself and she used dig to break free of the snow. She opened her mouth, ice formed and it shot at Shane. _Ice Beam?_ She thought and looked at the Eevee.

"GLACEON!" Yelled Aspen, loudly. "Emma! You're a Glaceon!" she said and shook her head. She felt arms wrap around her and she looked at Ralan who was floating away, taking her with him. She struggled to get free. "What do you want with me?" She demanded.

Emma shook her head, and smiled. She turned and noticed that Ralan and Aspen were gone. "Crap, lost them, AGAIN!" She sighed and looked at Shane. _Aspen knows her moves, she can take care of herself. _She watched Haunter float off. She charged after him, but was knocked over by a Pokémon. The Glaceon slid across the ground and into a river, making a large splash. She looked up as she began floating down the stream and saw a glowing yellow Pokémon. She knew who it was, it was Shane, standing there was an evolved Eevee._ Jolteon_.

He stood there, just staring at the struggling Pokémon who didn't seem like she knew how to swim. A Thunder formed from Jolteon and he launched it at the water, electrifying Emma who let out a high screech in pain. She struggled to keep up, and tried using Wish to heal herself. Wish didn't work and she ended up fainting.

Aspen glared at Haunter and struggled again. "If you don't let me go, I swear you'll get hurt!" She snapped at him. She turned invisible and floated through Haunters' arms floated quickly forward. She floated through a tree, turned and looked at Ralan. "Like I said, you'll get hurt!" She snarled.

Ralan smirked and crossed his arms. "What do you expect to do to me?" He said, looking at her and used Hypnosis, but Aspen dodged.

She readied a Thunder, but instead, she began to glow. The snow glowed underneath her, making it brighter. Aspen began to evolve. Arms formed, and so did a starry-like tail. Three bumps on her head formed and her head shaped. She looked at her hands and smiled. _It's about time!_ She thought and finished her evolution. "Good," She smiled and looked at Ralan. "Now that I'm stronger and better…" She smirked and fired a Thunder at the Haunter.

Ralan countered it with a Thunderbolt, but Aspen's thunder had more power, her anger, and over-powered Ralan's Thunderbolt and hit him. He groaned and flew back a bit. "Where is that stupid Eevee?" He snarled, looking around. He shook his head. "We'll finish this up later." He said, eyes narrowed, evilly. He disappeared, taking the shadows to his advantages.

The snow began to flutter down heavier and Aspen shook it off. She smiled and floated around. "I'm a Banette! I'm a Banette!" She cheered. "Where's' Emma? Where is she? I need to find her." She floated in the sky and stared at the ground, scanning it for her Eevee friend. She smiled again and floated around. She kept a look out for her rivals. Nothing. When the Banette reached closer to the river where the Evolution Stones were. She slowly floated to the log and scanned the bushes. She saw nothing there. No stones, no paw prints, no Shane, or… her partner. "Where'd she go?"


End file.
